Typically, the failure of one or more processes and/or modules of a network device may affect the functionality of the network device. Such a failure often results in disruptions of services provided by the network device and may require the network device to be restarted and/or may require external intervention. In order to maintain the resiliency of a network device even during a failure of a process or module, it would be useful for a network device to be able to automatically detect failed processes and/or modules and restart the failed processes on correctly functioning modules so that the operation of the network device is not disrupted and/or compromised.
Thus, there is a need for an improved way to manage processes on a network device.